tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Trpaslíci
Aulëho deti Na rozdiel od elfov a ľudí, trpaslíci neboli Ilúvatarovými deťmi. Stvoril ich Aulë Kováč a Ilúvatar súhlasil, že im daruje život. Aulë vytvoril Sedem otcov trpaslíkov, ktorí však spali mnoho vekov, až do prebudenia elfov. Takmer všetci trpaslíci, ktorí sa objavujú v Tolkienových dielach pochádzali z najstaršieho zo Siedmich otcov - Durina Nesmrteľného, ktorý viedol najvýznamnejší z trpasličích rodov - Dlhé brady Vzhľad "Bol to trpaslík s modrou bradou zastrčenou za zlatý opasok a veľmi bystrými očami pod tmavozelenou kapucňou" J.R.R.Tolkien, Hobit Keď Aulë stvoril trpaslíkov, mal iba nejasnú predstavu o tom, ako by mali vyzerať Ilúvatarove deti, čo viedlo k tomu, že ich stvoril omnoho nížších (4,5 - 5 stôp vysokých, čo je približne 138 - 153 centimetrov) a rozložitejších ako boli Ilúvatarove deti. Keďže Morgoth ohrozoval svet, Aulë ich stvoril veľmi silných ako telom, tak aj charakterom. Trpaslíci si pestovali bujné a husté brady, na ktoré boli veľmi hrdí a ktoré si často rozdeľovali a zapletali a následne zastrkávali do svojich opaskov. Zdá sa, že pri cestovaní obľubovali jednoduché a odolné oblečenie, farebné kapucne a hrubé plášte a opasky zo zlata a striebra. Na boj si vyrábali dôkladne vypracované zbroje a helmy, ktoré niesli skryté symboly. Tieto prilby boli podobné tým, ktoré sa používali vo vyhniach pri kovaní, chránili oči a tvár a pohľad na ne budil strach a hrôzu. O vzhľade alebo móde trpasličích žien neexistuje žiadna konkrétna zmienka a v celom Tolkienovom diele sa spomína len jedna trpaslíčka - Dís, dcéra Thráina II., sestra Thorina Dubina a matka Kiliho a Filiho. Charakteristika Trpaslíci bola tvrdá a hrdá rasa a boli stvorení robustní, aby dokázali odolávať nebezpečenstvám ich doby. Fyzicky boli omnoho silnejší než ľudia, elfovia a hobiti a mali veľkú výdrž obzvlášť čo sa týka znášania chladu a horúčav a dokázali uniesť veľmi ťažké bremená. Dožívali sa priemerného veku 250 rokov a rýchlo sa učili nové zručnosti. Boli tvrdohlaví a tajnostkárski, no schopní verného priateľstva. Urážky sa ich nedotkli, no mali sklony k dlhotrvajúcej nevraživosti a nenávisti. Boli chamtiví, no aj tak omnoho menej skazení než ľudia, čo možno vidieť na tom, čo sa stalo držiteľom trpaslíčich Prsteňov moci. Zatiaľ čo ľudia, ktorí vlastnili Deväť prsteňov sa stali Nazgûlmi, trpaslíci sa nezmenili a jediná moc, ktorú nad nimi prstene mali bola tá, že zvýšili ich chamtivosť po zlate. Aulë naučil trpaslíkov zvláštnym schopnostiam a živili sa dolovaním cenných kovov ako zlato, železo, meď a striebro z hôr po celej Stredozemi a v starobylých časoch tiež v mithrilu v Khazad-dûm. Boli tiež schopnými kamenármi a kováčmi a vykovali mnoho slávnych zbraní, zbrojí a umeleckých či okrasných vecí, medzi ktorými boli Elendilov meč Narsil, Dračia prilba z Dor-lóminu a náhrdelník Nauglamír. Vybudovali mnoho slávnych sídiel ako Belegost, Nogrod, Khazad-dûm a Menegroth. Trpaslíci tiež po skončení Vojny o Prsteň prekuli bránu Minas Tirith a znovuvybudovali hradby Helmovho žľabu . Dokázali založiť oheň takmer kdekoľvek a takmer z čohokoľvek. Nefarmárčili ani nechovali zvieratá, pretože žili väčšinou pod zemou a jedlo získavali od ľudí a elfov výmenou za ich remeselné výrobky. Svoje ženy chránili pred ostatnými rasami kvôli ich vzácnosti, keďže trpaslíčky tvorili len asi tretinu ich populácie. Elfovia tvrdia, že trpaslíci nebudú mať v znovuzrodenej Arde žiadnu budúcnosť, no trpaslíci veria, že Mahal ich zhromaždí v Mandosových sieňach s ostatnými Ilúvatarovými deťmi. Niektoré iné národy však veria, že trpaslíci splynú s kameňom, z ktorého sú stvorení. História trpaslíkov Stvorenie a čas pred Prvým vekom Trpaslíkov stvoril Aulë, ktorého oni samotní nazývali Mahal, čo znamená Stvoriteľ. Aulë bol neochotný čakať na príchod Ilúvatarových detí, keďže bol netrpezlivý a túžil po tom, aby mal niekoho, komu by mohol odovzdať svoje učenie a remeslá, takže v tajných sieňach pod horami Stredozeme stvoril prvých Sedem otcov trpaslíkov, hoci nebolo v jeho moci dať im život.Následne sa Ilúvatarovi priznal a Po jeho pokarhaní si uvedomil svoju chybu, kajal sa a ponúkol svoje stvorenia Ilúvatarovi, aby s nimi naložil, ako uzná za vhodné. Ilúvatar ponuku prijal a dal trpaslíkom život, takže keď Aulë zdvihol veľké kladivo s úmyslom zničiť svoje trúfalé dielo, Sedem otcov trpaslíkov pred ním v strachu cúvalo a prosilo o milosť. Ilúvatarov hlas prehovoril k Aulëmu a súhlasil s tým, že trpaslíkov zahrnie do svojich plánov, ktoré mal s Ardou. Trpaslíci sa tak stali Ilúvatarovými adoptívnymi deťmi. Ilúvatar však nebol ochotný strpieť, aby sa trpaslíci prebudili pred Prvorodenými (elfmi) a tak nariadil, že Sedem otcov trpaslíkov bude spať hlboko pod zemou a neobjavia sa skôr, ako sa prebudia Prvorodení. Asi storočie potom, ako sa prebudili elfovia sa prebudili aj Siedmi otcovia trpaslíkov. Z týchto siedmich poznáme meno iba jedného, Durina I. , zvaného aj Nesmrteľný. Každý zo Siedmich otcov sa stal kráľom svojho vlastného klanu a každý vybudoval svoje vlastné veľké sídlo. Sedem otcov trpaslíkov sa prebudilo na svojich miestach v pároch (teda spoločne s manželkami) a vo dvojiciach, takže sa na jednom mieste prebudili dvaja zo Siedmich otcov trpaslíkov, každý so svojou manželkou. Jedinou výnimkou z tohto pravidla bol Durin, ktorý sa prebudil sám, bez spoločníka v podobe ďalšieho z Otcov, alebo v podobe manželky. * Ohnivé brady & Široké úsmevy sa prebudili pod horou Dolmed, kde si postavili mestá Nogrod a Belegost * Železné päste & Stuhnuté brady, Čierne kadere & Kamenné nohy sa prebudili v Červených vrchoch * Durin I. sa prebudil pod horou Gundabad. Usídlil sa v jaskyniach nad Kheled-zâram a vzbudoval ríšu, ktorá sa neskôr stala najväčšou z ríš trpaslíkov, Khazad-dûm. Vieme, že v Prvom veku boli vybudované tri hlavné pevnosti. Belegost a Nogrod boli postavené v Modrých vrchoch a trpaslíci z týchto pevností uzavreli spojenectvá s Noldor a bojovali v ich vojnách. Durin I sa však zatúlal do údolia v Hmlistých horách, ktoré nazval Azanulbizar a v stojatom jazierku tohto údolia uvidel svoj odraz s korunou zo siedmich hviezd. Odvtedy sa súhvezdie, ktoré elfovia volali Valacirca a trpaslíci Dúrinova koruna, odrážalo vo vode jazierka v ktorúkoľvek dennú dobu, no iba Durin mohol vidieť svoj odraz. Durin pomenoval jazierko Kheled-zâram a pokračoval ďalej do hôr nad jazierkom, kde vybudoval svoje veľké siene Khazad-dûm. Trpaslíci dlho nepoznali iné rasy, až dokým Ohnivé brady a Široké úsmevy v roku 1250 Rokov Stromov nestretli v Beleriande elfov. Od toho času začalo priateľstvo trpaslíkov a Sindar. Trpaslíci povedali kráľovi Thingolovi o útokoch orkov na ich elfských príbuzných na druhej strane Modrých vrchov a tak Thingol začal budovať vojsko za pomoci zbraní, ktoré preňho trpaslíci vyrábali Prvý vek V Prvom veku vytvorili trpaslíci s elfmi spojenectvá a obe rasy prosperovali z obchodu. Trpaslíci z Belegostu vynašli slávne trpaslíčie brnenie z pospájaných krúžkov a vyrábali najlepšiu oceľ, akú kedy svet videl. Tiež vybudovali Menegroth, siene krála Thingola a boli odmenení perlou Nimphelos. Zúčastnili sa niektorých hlavných bitiek Prvého veku a bojovali po boku elfov a ľudí v Prvej bitke o Beleriand, kedy veľká armáda orkov zaútočila na elfov, no bola porazená. Niektorí orkovia však z bitky ušli, a tí, ktorým sa to podarilo vbehli priamo do náručia trpaslíkov, ktorí vyrazili z Dolmedhory Dolmed a zničili ich. Trpaslíci bojovali tiež v Nirnaeth Arnoediad, kde si trpaslíci z Belegostu vyslúžili veľké uznanie. Vďaka svojmu špičkovému vybaveniu a schopnosti vydržať žiaru dračieho dychu boli jediní, ktorí sa dokázali postaviť Glaurungovi. V tejto bitke padol Glaurungovou zásluhou Azaghâl, pán Belegostu, ktorý však zranil draka tak vážne, že ten opustil bitku. Trpaslíci z Nogrodu boli známi kvôli umeniu, s akým vyrábali zbrane a medzi nimi bol najvychýrenejším kováčom Telchar. Kováči z Nogrodu vykovali náhrdelník Nauglamír a Thingol ich požiadal, aby do tohto náhrdelníku zasadili silmaril, čím sa spojili najväčšie práce elfov a trpaslíkov. Títo trpasličí kováči však podľahli šialenej túžbe po zlate, zavraždili Thingola a ukradli ako náhrdelník, tak aj kameň. Elfovia z Doriathu ich prenasledovali, kováčov zabili a znovuzískali Nauglamír, no dvaja z nich unikli a v Nogrode porozprávali, ako boli trpaslíci na príkaz elfského kráľa pozabíjaní , pretože sa ich pokúšal oklamať o ich odmenu. Trpaslíci z Nogrodu oplakávali smrť ich bratov a veľkých remeselníkov a začali pomýšľať na pomstu a aj keď sa ich trpaslíci z Belegostu snažili od ich úmyslu odhovoriť, trpaslíci z Nogrodu vtrhli do Doriathu. Od smrti kráľa a stíchnutia Melian upadli kapitáni Šedoelfov do pochýb a zúfalstva a tak nekládli vážnejší odpor. V Tisícich jaskyniach sa odohral tuhý boj, no trpaslíci z Nogrodu zvíťazili a vzali Nauglamír aj so silmarilom. Na ich spiatočnej ceste do Modrých vrchov však boli prepadnutí Berenom a jeho synom Diorom spoločne s mnohými Zelnými elfmi z Ossiriandu. Padlo tam mnoho trpaslíkov a Beren samotný zabil pána Nogrodu a násilím mu vzal Náhrdelník trpaslíkov. Niektorí z trpaslíkov z bitky ušli, no na svahoch hory Dolmed boli prepadnutí Pastiermi stromov. Niektoré príbehy z Prvého veku hovoria o Ničotných trpaslíkoch, zvaných Noegyth Nibin, čo boli trpaslíci vyhnaní z ich domovov počas Mieru Ardy a boli prvými trpaslíkmi, ktorí vstúpili do Beleriandu. Boli to Ničotní trpaslíci ktorí ako prví obývali a vytesali Jaskyne Narogu, ktoré volali Nulukkizdîn, no neskôr sa ich zmocnil Finrod a boli nazvané Nargothrond. Posledným z tejto línie bol Mîm a jeho dvaja synovia, ktorí žili na Amon Rûdh a pomáhali Túrinovi v jeho dobrodružstvách. Druhý vek Po konci Prvého veku hovorí väčšina príbehov o trpaslíkoch, ktorí pochádzali z Durinovej línie a ktorí boli bežne známi ako Durinov ľud alebo Dlhé brady. V Druhý vekDruhom veku sa trpaslíci nestali súčasťou žiadnej dôležitej historickej udalosti a v histórii Druhého veku zohrali len malú úlohu. Durin I sa dožil pomerne vysokého veku a prežil väčšinu Prvého veku. Počas ďalších vekov sa z času na čas narodil trpaslík, ktorý sa tak podobal na Durina že sa pokladal za Durinovo znovuzrodenie. Proroctvo hovorilo, že Durin sa znovuzrodí 7 krát a že príchod Durina VII. bude predznamenávať úpadok trpaslíkov. Durin II. sa narodil v Druhom veku. Nevie sa presne kedy, no vládol v čase, keď kováč Narvi v roku 750 D.v. postavil západnú bránu Khazad-dûm. Jeho vláda bola érou veľkej prospertiy, počas ktorej sa siene Khazad-dûm značne rozrástli a kedy Noldor prichádzali do Eregionu obchodovať s trpaslíkmi kvôli mithrilu. Populácia rýchlo rástla pretože sa do Khazad-dûm sťahovali mnohí utečenci z Belegostu a Nogrodu, ktoré boli zničené na konci Prvého veku. Durin III. bol pri moci okolo roku 1600 D.v. a bol mu daný siedmy a najmocnejší z trpasličích Prsteňov moci a bol to elfský kováč Celebrimbor a nie Sauron, kto mu ho dal. Prstene moci však nemali účinok, ktorý Sauron zamýšľal zrejme preto, lebo Aulë stvoril trpaslíkov špeciálne odolných proti zlej nadvláde. Jediný zrejmý účinok, ktorý mali na svojich nositeľov bol ten, že trpaslíci boli chamtivejší no nezmenili sa na prízraky ako ľudia a tak sa Sauron pokúsil získať prstene späť. Dva získal pomerne skoro a štyri zožrali draky. Durinov prsteň však nezískal až do roku 2845 Tretieho veku, kedy zajal Thráina II. Tretí vek Durin IV. bol narodený v roku 1731 T.v. V tom čase už začínala rasa trpaslíkov upadať. V roku 1980 T.v. prehlbovali trpaslíci ich mithrilové bane, keď narazili na Morgothovho balroga, ktorý zabil Durina IV. a rok potom aj jeho syna Náina I(1832 - 1981 T.v.). Po tomto trpaslíci z Durinovej línie opustili Khazad-dûm, no balrog zostal. Väčšina Durinovho ľudu šla do Ered Mithrim (Šedých hôr), kde vybudovali nové siene. Avšak Náinov syn Thráin I. , teraz kráľ Durinovho ľudu, odišiel do Osamelej hory a v roku 1999 T.v. založil kráľovstvo Erebor. Hlboko v hore našiel pozoruhodný kameň zvaný Arkenkam, ktorý bol považovaný za za najväčší poklad jeho domu. Thráinov syn Thorin I. si zvoli radšej zostať v Ered Mithrim než odísť do Osamelej hory a tak boli Ered Mithrim v rokoch 2190 - 2590 T.v. sídlom kráľov, avšak v roku 2589 T.v. na trpaslíčie sídla v tej oblasti zaútočili studené draky zo severu. Dáin I. , toho času kráľ, bol spolu s jedným zo svojich synov, Frórom zabitý, no jeho starší syn Thrór utiekol aj so svojim ľudom do Ereboru. Po 200 rokov rástlo bohatstvo a sláva Ereboru až do príchodu Smauga Zlatého v roku 2770 T.v. Thrórovi sa spoločne s jeho rodinou podarilo uniknúť tajnými dverami no väčšina trpaslíkov bola zabitá drakom a a bohatstvo Durinovho ľudu bolo stratené. O nejaký čas neskôr dal Thrór svojmu synovi Thráinovi II. Prsteň moci a odišiel putovať po svete so svojim priateľom Nárom. Nejakým spôsobom sa dostal do Khazad-dûm, kde bol zabitý a zohavený kráľom orkov, Azogom. Nár sa vrátil späť a Thráin vyslal poslov ku všetkým domom trpaslíkov a začala sa Vojna trpaslíkov a goblinov, behom ktorej trpaslíci ničili pevnosti goblinov v Hmlistých horách jednu po druhej, až sa dostali k východnej bráne Morie, kde sa odohrala Bitka o Azanulbizar. V tejto bitke sa spojili všetky klany trpaslíkov, no goblini stále vyhrávali, až kým neprišli Náin a Grór s čerstvými posilami zo Železných vrchov. Trpaslíci zvíťazili, no zaplatili za to vysokú cenu. Azog zabil Náina, avšak bol pomstený Dáinom Železnou nohou, ktorý Azoga zabil. Thráin chcel vstúpiť do Khazad-dûm, no ostatné trpaslíčie klany nechceli a Dáin ho varoval pred Durinovou zhubou, ktorú cítil, keď prišiel blízko brány. Thráin teda odišiel do Modrých vrchov, kde sa usadil, no v nadchádzajúcich rokoch prsteň pomaly otrávil Thráinovo srdce chamtivosťou a tak sa v roku 2845 T.v. vydal znovudobyť Erebor, čo viedlo k jeho zajatiu Sauronom a jeho smrti v žalároch Dol-gulduru. Tam ho tesne pred smrťou našiel Gandalf, ktorému Thráin, ešte kým zomrel, odovzdal kľúč a mapu Ereboru. V roku 2941 T.v. Thorin Pavéza, dvanásť ďalších trpaslíkov a hobit Bilbo znovudobyli Erebor za cenu Thorinovho života. Dáin II. Železná noha sa následne stal kráľom a kráľovstvo na krátky čas prosperovalo z obchodu s elfmi z Temného hvozdu a s ľuďmi z Údolu. Jeden z Thorinových spoločníkov, Balin, vzal v roku 2989 T.v. z Ereboru armádu trpaslíkov, aby znovuzískali Khazad-dûm. Päť rokov bojovali proti balrogovi a orkom až nakoniec v roku 2994 T.v. bol Balin zabitý škretím šípom. Zvyšok jeho armády bol odrezaný, keď orkovia dobyli lávku Khazad-dûm a a východnú bránu. Neprežil ani jeden trpaslík, ktorý by mohol o tom rozprávať príbeh. Gimli, syn Glóinov získal značnú slávu za úlohu, ktorú zohral vo Vojne o Prsteň. Štvrtý vek O trpaslíkoch počas Štvrtého veku veľa nevieme. Po Vojne o Prsteň priviedol Gimli časť Durinovho ľudu z Ereboru do Trblietavých jaskýň a založil kolóniu. Gimlimu bolo neskôr dovolené prejsť cez more do Valinoru spolu s Legolasom, čo urobil v roku 120 Š.v. a je pravdepodobne jediným trpaslíkom, ktorý podnikol túto cestu. Povráva sa, že Durin VII. (Posledný) znovuzískal Moriu a priviedol Khazad-dûm k jeho pôvodnej kráse a že tam trpaslíci žili až kým svet nezostarol a dni Durinovej rasy neskončili. Je pravdepodobné, že populácia trpaslíkov počas Štvrtého veku rástla tak, ako tomu bolo u ľudí a hobitov. Jazyk "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" Starobylý bojový pokrik trpaslíkov znamenajúci "Sekery trpaslíkov! Idú na vás trpaslíci!" Jazyk trpaslíkov bol drsne znejúci jazyk, vytvorený Aulëm, ktorý sa volal Khuzdul. Trpasličí jazyk bol pre príslušníkov iných rás neznámy a len málo bolo tých, ktorí sa ho naučili, pretože trpaslíci ho tajili. Na písanie používali elfské runy Cirith. Trpaslíci si však sami vytvorili tajný znakový jazyk, ktorým sa medzi sebou dorozumievali v tichu, ktorý sa volal iglishmêk a povráva sa, že zatiaľ čo khuzdul sa časom menil len málo, či už na jednom mieste, alebo v celej Stredozemi, iglishmêk bol omnoho premenlivejší a dokonca vraj existovali "miestne nárečia" v tomto jazyku, čo v praxi znamenalo asi toľko, že zatiaľ čo sa trpaslík z klanu Dlhých brád bez problémov dohovoril s trpaslíkom z klanu Čiernych kaderí za pomoci khuzdul, tak pri dorozumievaní pomocou iglishmêk to už platiť nemuselo. Mená Trpaslíci sa nazývali Khazad, čo bolo meno, ktoré im dal Aulë a ktoré sa do sindarčiny prekladá ako Hadhodrim alebo do quenijčiny ako Casari. Casari bolo medzi Noldor bežné oynačenie pre trpaslíkov, no Sindar ich zvyčajne volali Naugrim alebo Nogothrim, čo znamená "Zakrpatený ľud". Trpaslíci zpravidla príslušníkom iných rás nehovorili svoje pravé mená a miesto toho prijímali mená v západčine a svoje pravé mená držali v tajnosti. Mnohé mená trpaslíkov v Tolkienovej tvorbe sú prebrané z vikingských poetických proroctiev Völuspá. Značná časť proroctva opisuje pohanský pohľad Vikingov na svet a v tejto časti môžeme nájsť Sčítanie trpaslíkov, čo je zväčša len menný zoznam. Mená všetkých trpaslíkov z Hobita pochádzajú z tohto zdroja a rovnako tiež meno Gandalf. Niektoré ďalšie mená, ako napríklad Gimli (znamenajúce úkryt pred ohňom) pochádzajú z islandčiny, no nie z Völuspá. Iba málo trpaslíkov v Tolkienových prácach má mená pochádzajúce z Khuzdul. Medzi nich patrí Azaghâl a Telchar. Zbrane a zbroje "Každý jeden z jeho ľudu bol oblečený do drôtennej košele z oceľových krúžkov, ktorá im visela po kolená a ich nohy kryli pančuchy z kvalitnej a ohybnej sieťoviny. V boji sa oháňali ťažkými dvojručnými motykami, no každému z nich visel po boku aj krátky široký meč a na chrbte mali zavesené okrúhle štíty. Ich brady boli rozdelené a zapletené do copov a zastrčené do ich opaskov. Ich prilby boli zo železa a v železe boli tiež obutí a ich tváre boli zachmúrené." J.R.R.Tolkien, Hobit Trpaslíci si ako zbraň zvyčajne vyberali sekery, pretože mohli byť použité ako nástroj, ale aj ako zbraň, no spolu so sekerami používali tiež menšie sekerky, motyky, krátke meče, bojové kladivá a krátke luky a šípy. Trpaslíci svoje sekery a kladivá niekedy hádzali po nepriateľoch a na konci bojov často staré sekery zbierali, pretože nemali srdce ich tam nechať . Mnohé sekery mali tvar pravidelných mnohouholníkov, možno ako hold kameňu a skalám, s ktorými trpaslíci pracovali v kontraste s elfskými zbraňami a zbrojami, ktoré pripomínali rastliny a živú krásu. Zo zbrojí trpaslíci uprednostňovali krúžkové košele a iné kovové brnenia, z ktorých najdrahšia a najvzácnejšia bola krúžková košeľa z mithrilu (jednu takú dal Thorin Bilbovi po Bitke piatich armád. Bilbo sám ju nikdy nepoužil, no neskôr zachránila jeho synovca Froda, keď ho v Morii bodol kapitán goblinov). Trpaslíci z Nogrodu a Belegostu nosili prilby s vízormi, ktoré pripomínali masky a ktoré pri pohľade na ne vzbudzovali strach a hrôzu. Sedem klanov Klany trpaslíkov boli nasledovné: * 1. Dlhé brady - Durinov ľud. Pôvodne sídlili v hore Gundabad, no založili aj veľké trpaslíčie sídla Khazad-dûm (zvané tiež Moria alebo Trpasličí výkop) v Hmlistých horách a tiež v Železných vrchoch, dŕžavy v Šedých vrchoch a nakoniec Erebor (pod Osamelou horou). * 2-3. Ohnivé brady & Široké úsmevy - pôvodom z Modrých vrchov, boli spárovaní, no Tolkien nikdy neobjasnil, ktorý klan postavil Nogrod a ktorý Belegost. * 4-5. Železné päste & Stuhnuté brady - pochádzali odniekiaľ z východu * 6-7. Čierne kadere & Kamenné nohy - pochádzali odniekiaľ z východu, no z iného miesta ako Železné päste a Stuhnuté brady Existovala tiež 8. skupina trpaslíkov, ktorá však nebola samostatným klanom, ale pozostávala z vyhnancov zo všetkých siedmich klanov. Toto boli Ničomní trpaslíci ( alebo aj Drobní trpaslíci ), ktorí však boli elfmi lovení ako zver, až boli nakoniec počas Prvého veku vyhubení. Sídla Trpaslíci žili a dolovali na mnohých miestach Stredozeme, ktoré zahŕňali: * Moriu alebo Khazad-dûm a mnoho ďalších miest v Hmlistých horách * Erebor v Osamelej hore * Ered Engrin alebo Železné vrchy * Ered Luin alebo Modré vrchy, kde boli počas Prvého veku mestá Nogrod a Belegost. * Ered Mithrim alebo Šedé vrchy, hoci neskôr boli trpaslíci vyhnaní drakmi * Pravdepodobne žili aj v Orocarni alebo Červených vrchoch na východe. Známi trpaslíci * Thorin Dubin (niekedy známy aj pod menom Thorin Pavéza) priviedol dvanásť trpaslíkov (Filiho, Kiliho, Oriho, Noriho, Doriho, Bifura, Bofura, Bombura, Óina, Glóina, Dvalina a Balina, pána Morie) do Dna vreca aby zverboval Bilba na ich honbu za pokladom ( Viac v Hobitovi) * Gimli sa stal členom Spoločenstva Prsteňa a spriatelil sa s Legolasom (Viac v Pánovi Prsteňov). * Durin, prvý zo Siedmich otcov trpaslíkov * Thráin * Durin VI., zabitý balrogom * Dáin Železná noha, stal sa Kráľom pod Horou po Bitke piatich armád * Thrór, starý otec Thorina Pavézu, zabitý Azogom, čo začalo vojnu trpaslíkov a goblinov. Trpaslíčky Trpaslíčky tvorili len asi tretinu celkovej populácie, vychádzali len zriedkavo a aj to iba v čase veľkej núdze. Trpaslíčky sa hlasom, výzorom a tiež oblečením natoľko podobali trpaslíkom, že aj keď museli cestovať, bolo ťažké rozoznať trpaslíka od trpaslíčky. Trpaslíčia populácia rástla pomaly práve kvôli malému počtu žien. Trpaslíci si za život vzali len jedného manžela alebo manželku a boli veľmi žiarliví. Počet trpaslíkov, ktorí sa oženili bol menší než tretina, a taktiež nie všetky trpaslíčky sa vydali - niektoré sa vydať nechceli, niektoré sa chceli vydať za niekoho, za koho nemohli a nechceli nikoho iného. Bolo tiež mnoho trpaslíkov, ktorí ženu nechceli, pretože boli posadnutí svojimi remeslami. Trpaslíčky sú tiež zriedkavo spomínané v rodokmeňoch a boli pripájané k manželovej rodine. Ak však bol syn mladší od otca o viac ako 110 rokov, zvyčajne to znamenalo, že mal staršiu sestru. Sestra Thorina Dubina, Dís, bola spomenutá jednoducho kvôli udatnej smrti jej synov Kiliho a Filiho. Láskavé pocity voči deťom svojej sestry boli v Treťom veku silné u všetkých národov Stredozeme, no u trpaslíkov neboli také silné ako u ľudí a elfov, u ktorých boli najsilnejšie. Ďalšie verzie legendária V najstarších verziách Tolkienovho univerza boli trpaslíci zlé bytosti stvorené Morgothom. Zdroje http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Khazad http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Dwarves http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/d/dwarves.html Category:Rasy a národy